User blog:Johndoe-m9/Amy Young
“''This is what my mission is: to protect the welfare of the many, even if it means betraying the ones you trust and having no alternatives in oneself. And even if I sacrifice myself right now to rescue the people I’m close to in this rotten world, this would still be the path I’ve chosen, the path I believe in.” - Amy Young Amy Crane née Young; Age: 27, Height: 5'4", Weight: 125 lbs, Blood: A+ (Former) Occupation(s): Pacific Bay PD Junior Officer (promoted), Detective, Honorary Conspiracy Crusader, Stand User Appearance: Amy now has her hair tied to a ponytail and sports a much more athletic build. Having grown older, Amy now wears a different attire, which is based on her Stand: a deep blue buttoned jacket with gold zippers (located on her clavicles that extend to her upper back, shoulders, neck, and upper and lower arms) and white fur that comes with a gold Pacific Bay PD badge and a matching rank tag that says “DETECTIVE”, a red blazer with a gold zipper over a white shirt with various black spoon-like dots and green swirls, black pants held on by a brown and blue belt with a gold streak, and black shoes with gold zippers each on them. Sometimes, Amy can put on white smart glasses with transparent blue lenses to contact others and make a list of objectives. She also retains her gold pendant and usual red lipstick and holsters her gun on her left knee. In battle, Amy wields a semi-auto shotgun, in which she holds with her right hand. Personality: Amy has noticeably matured over the years as a police officer, growing into a much confident and conscientious detective, even acting as a serious leader in various situations and fights with her allies and acquaintances. She is also noticeably acts determined and righteous in her purpose as a police officer and will not hesitate to go as far to fight those who would attempt to break the law for destructive purposes. After having to deal with various tragedies in her life, which include the death of her friends, losing the trust of others and being spited on and disrespected, betrayal by the people she trusted, and seeing them being manipulated by others to murder people (including her friends, former or not) for their own selfish goals, Amy is shown to be much violent and brutal against her enemies and very distrusting to suspects, having grown weary and furious of how everybody’s lives are continuously being eradicated and ruined by those who think of murder and various other crimes. Adding up to her violence is her bad temper, coming from everything that happened to her before, which she usually hides to also hide her weakness and immorality, but makes her a deadly opponent when it comes to provoking her by doing something immoral for no apparent reason other than for fun and pleasure. Her temper is not unlike Kevin Ripley’s (who holds back his anger, but shows no mercy to anyone attempting to commit crimes against humanity), David Jones’ (who was pissed off by ROZETTA enough to obliterate her into pieces after everything what happened to him and the police) and Kaden Kaskade’s (who will attack or destroy antagonists insulting his handsome face and is very unforgiving to those who kill his friends), as like them, she has a miserable life during her tenure with the police and cannot bear herself to be used or played out again, which explains her distrusting and unforgiving behavior to suspicious suspects and ruthless methods against opponents. Wielding her Stand, Amy always shows bravery and preparedness in her battles, not flinching when she is threatened and/or struck at, being a step ahead against enemies, and gaining a head start to gain an advantage. Having been an experienced detective like her late partner, Amy displays a violent and ruthless side (unlike Frank, who can be angry and aggressive at times, but still has kept his morals and loyalty to the police even when Hope seems to be lost) when it comes to antagonists, and will use any lethal force if necessary, such as almost crushing Clarisse with a train before dismembering her into pieces, chopping and nearly unzipping Cosyste’s neck to cripple her into falling down a set of stairs, beating up Lori and Leni (whom she mistaken as criminals) while grabbing their souls to freely attack and torture them by unzipping parts of their body, heavily incapacitating both Mikhail and Alice in a one-against-two fight despite their cunningness and powerful Stands enhanced by their full potential, impaling and then electrocuting Saber (although the attack is mitigated by Saber’s force field at the last minute), and bursting a car tire to deafen Liquid. As a skilled fighter, Amy is unfazed of empty threats, does what she can to protect any innocent bystanders, keeps her calm even during a desperate looking fight, and stay cautious of enemies, even if they don’t appear as much of a threat, but she is no stranger to making rookie mistakes, as she misconstrued Lori and Leni as thieving delinquents, isn’t clear of few of the disadvantages of her Stand despite training with it for some time (which almost led to her defeat), realize something wrong after what happened, dropping and leaving objects by accident (though her Stand picks them up for her), and making a move too late while attempting to counter surprise attacks. Amy also looks down on spiteful violence, revenge killing, irrational murder, extreme sadism, collateral damage, and vigilantism, going back on her praise on a Clarisse and labeling her as a “scumbag” who will always fail no matter what when the antagonist goes as far to kill her friends out of spite rather than tactical insight, and threatening Liquid with her Stand upon confronting her again and showing no respect for her actions, knowing very well that she’s a clone. In spite of her aggressive tactics, Amy shows a kind, caring, and friendly side to children, teens (sometimes, though she may be rough or serious on them if they try to antagonize her, and become hostile if they go too far, even going as far to go from questioning to torture at them), and her friends, expressing delight of seeing Rook again and occasionally socializing and hanging out with his friends like Jones, performing a handshake with Rita, conversing with Gloria about family, and usually helping out Grimsborough’s citizens. These two contrasting sides culminate in Amy’s decision to walk down the path she believes in, which marks in her decision to sacrifice her life to protect the people all she considers as important and worth living from very powerful and threatening enemies, much like how Frank sacrificed his to save Pacific Bay from Albert Tesla. However, as she sees her aggressive moments as a coping method, this makes her very insecure about her social standing to others and fearful of what Rook and her new friends may see her as. People who witness her negative exterior causes them to defile her as a slanderous psychopath willing to kill and grievously harm others for her personal benefit along with near death experiences and shocking moments that quickly remind her of pieces of her past (such as Frank’s death, the near-bombing of Pacific Bay, being mind-controlled against her will, and worse, finding out her friends and family as violent murderers and/or becoming victims of crimes caused by others) making Amy feel more cynical and insecure about herself, extending to the point where she begins to suffer violent flashbacks and nightmares about her past tragedies during Rook’s tenure in Pacific Bay and goes as far to unsuccessfully attempt to kill herself whenever she faces the impossible or turn against the Crusaders out of growing denial of their trust and delusional distrust of their sincerity. As a result, her spirit quickly became corrupted, leading to her Stand become corrupted as well and gain the sentient form of Amy’s other self, who is what Amy feared: a cruel, smug, selfish, sneering and egotistical psychopath who has no qualms of harming the well-being of others besides to spite the public and to gain pleasure from their pain. She also dismisses the tragic incidents in Amy’s past as an “sorry-ass” excuse to find excitement in her life and to move on from it, the exact opposite of Amy’s true motives. However, it is implied that it was one of Amy’s initial motives of joining the police when she was young and the tragic experiences and seemingly violent actions were lessons to show Amy’s development in life as a person, as both Rook and Nefertiti pointed out. These words allowed Amy to snap out of unconsciousness and successfully remove the corruption that has affected her spirit, thus regaining her Stand back and becoming a better person with no worry about her actions in life like the rest of the Crusaders. Amy has a strong relationship with the people she teams up with, being harsh but fair and giving praise whenever she think its earned. Her habit of looking for misfits and treating them humanely and often with kindness has indeed secured their loyalty and respect, allowing the majority of the group to stay united with her coordination and leadership while facing against a vengeful mastermind. Furthermore, the Conspiracy Crusaders look up to her abilities and believe that with her abilities combined with theirs that they can achieve greatness. In the brutal world of criminals, Amy nonetheless holds no illusion that they are constantly risking their lives. “''ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARIII!!! Arrivederci.” - Soul Woman and Amy Young Soul Woman's Appearance: appears as a shining green humanoid with its eyes concealed by a blue helmet with gold spikes and black longer streaks on the end, and sporting an athletic build like Amy, but much taller. It has a blue bodysuit that only exposes the stomach, which contains a green swirling symbol, and white pieces of padded armor on the arms, wrists, shoulders, legs, feet, and groin along with gold zippers varying in size. It also has wide gray vertical rectangles on the sides of its abdomen, where police usually place their handguns, and matching circular metal pieces dangling on its behind. When Amy becomes corrupted from her constant denial and insecurities, Soul Woman turns into a sentient form of its user known as , being very identical to her besides having a darker shade of skin, corrupted yellow eyes and a dark purple aura with black streaks. When corrupted even further, Other Amy bears a horrific, mocking appearance as Soul Woman, albeit with an elastic body, darker and sickly colors on it, more spikes that are longer and sharp, a large murderous and sneering grin, and a metal collar with a lock with a red scarf attached to it. Soul Woman's Personality: Soul Woman is one of the few Stands used in conjunction with its user’s Stand cry. Amy’s trademark line begins by stringing, “ARI ARI ARI...!” along with a rapid barrage of punches; followed by an |Arīvederuchi|“Goodbye” in Italian}} the Stand finishes its attack. Soul Woman is also shown to fix a few rookie mistakes when Amy isn’t noticing or realizes something went wrong. As a false corrupted copy of Amy, she is a cruel, smug, sneering, selfish, egotistical psychopath who has no qualms of committing several misfortunes to the several people Amy has confronted and seeks to perform even more destructive atrocities to satisfy her boredom and to destroy anything she has a negative view on, even abusing her Stand powers to kill Amy’s friends. She also scoffs at Amy’s status as a detective and her past, dismissing the latter as mere excuses for her to move on from them as to gain the former for some excitement, completely ignoring the fact that Amy’s maturity and constant focusing on the job led her to this said position and the incidents are only catalysts to her development. The other self is so self-absorbed in her former master’s misfortunes and insecurities that she is willing to take over her body and then raise hell to the “criminal-infested” city, ironically making her no different from Tesla as he wants to do the same thing, the only difference being that Other Amy has no concern for the well-being of others and doesn’t even plan on helping them anytime at all for the sake of having fun. As she is always seen with a dark sneer or stare on her face, this is enough to completely disgust Rook, knowing very well that a genuine person like Amy wouldn’t become that difficult towards others. Powers and Abilities: Soul Woman has slight control over multiple souls within its range, making the person and their soul separate from each other in physical contact, switch theirs with another lifeform or object, or changing them into a variety of personalities. Soul Woman can also create zipper-like openings against living things to remove their soul and take away the amount of soul they have whatever Amy wishes or make objects as portals to quickly retreat or hide, but she can also use them in the air to travel into the Soul World, a dimension where she encounters various captured or deceased souls and has no idea where to go until she creates another zipper portal which can lead her to a different area she has no knowledge of or has seen before. Soul Woman can also quickly separate things into pieces and can use them in large proportions to store items in a dark space. Taking away a piece of the person’s soul can be formed into something like a voodoo doll, which allows Amy to inflict damage on the doll while reflecting the damage to the person’s body whose soul is made into a doll. In combat, Soul Woman can force out the soul of a living being and is able to attack them, whose damage can be shared with the main body. In addition, Amy can use Soul Woman’s zipper powers to extend its limbs to several meters to reach enemies from afar and attach several things together with them, such as managing to block enemy attacks by trapping their weapon or limbs, creating a bridge-like structure that can support the weight of two people, trapping others’ limbs to themselves or others, attaching a Stand User’s arm to herself for additional punching power, and allow others to heal from wounds. She can also convert a variety of objects into traps, like turning a sign rod into a cutter by canceling the zipper, trapping an enemy into a large unzipped crate, burst them open like a flower by having Soul Woman unzip the object, and exploit hazardous materials into turning them against enemies. How harmful is Soul Woman’s detachment is unknown, as Amy was able to keep defeated opponents alive after zipping off their head and limbs and didn’t suffer any drawbacks after unzipping half of her head, chest, and various parts of her body to dodge attacks, but on the other hand, Amy has grown weak and is unable to survive from sectioning herself into pieces due the blood and oxygen unable to circulate fully through her body, slowly killing her as if her parts are truly disconnected from each other. Amy even killed Clarisse by having Soul Woman fatally section her into multiple pieces, with immediate lethal effect, along with causing a small pool of blood to spill out of Lori’s throat by zipping it open (only managing to cut the blood vessels of the skin), so it’s possible she has control over the amount of damage from the Stand’s zippers. Because the zippers are remotely opened and closed, Amy can take advantage of the zipping itself. She can create long zippers over surfaces and control the zipping to rapidly reposition herself if she holds the zipper’s handle, for instance, to move down a lift shaft using the zipper to slow down her descent. If Amy is knocked out and/or suffers a near-death experience, her soul leaves her body and becomes existent in the physical realm. As a soul, Amy cannot use her Stand, but she can be unseen and phase through surfaces and possess people to invade their body on the inside, making Soul Woman a dangerous tool even if defeated. However, Amy is very slow and powerless in this form and her body may have a chance of getting up in a quickened pace (in her eyes) and become a victim of attacks, resulting in Amy’s soul immediately returning back to the body, now sustaining heavy amounts of pain from the them. If Amy’s body is fixed or restored, then Amy can return back to her body, newly revived. Amy can also separate her soul from her body, but it would take effort and her being in a safe spot to initiate it. Amy can take her abilities into account by generating a green gemstone (acting as portal to the Soulworld) to store souls and physical bodies of said souls, either to protect them, for safekeeping, or to prevent them from attacking for long. Inhabitants inside the gemstone are confined in a specific area where the portal is and are always act unaware or unconscious of their surroundings until they are pulled out. Amy is also able to know if someone is lying simply by looking at them, claiming that when a person lies their skin glistens due to sweating. She can also taste a person's sweat to distinguish them as a liar, claiming that the sweat of a liar tastes sweeter than normal. Soul Woman's Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: D, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B) }} Category:Blog posts